Tiptoe
by Peyton Stark
Summary: Will was tiptoeing around Jack. He'd make the occasional eye contact, flush with a red blush, then promptly look away. Jack was very much aware of Will's burning stare when his attention wasn't on the lad. Like a fever heating his skin. Jack/Will first kiss. Dancing. Fluff and sweet kisses. SLASH.


**TIPTOE**

 _Summary: Will was tiptoeing around Jack. He'd make the occasional eye contact, flush with a red blush, then promptly look away. Jack was very much aware of Will's burning stare when his attention wasn't on the lad. Like a fever heating his skin. Fervent and fascinating. Jack liked the attention, any attention from Will was good attention though. Even if it was a fist to the jaw, or a scowl of displeasure. It didn't matter, Jack liked anything the lad gave him. Bad and good. Jack/Will first kiss. Dancing. Random idea that demanded to be written._

 **A/N:** **Just a random little idea that came to me and I couldn't shake it off. Fluff. Sweet kisses. Dancing. Blushes. Cuddles. Just, randomness. Hope you enjoy!**

Will was swaying. It was a captivating sight, Jack thought. His hand was holding the railing of the Black Pearl, his feet set apart in a stance that told every one of the crew that the lad hadn't yet got his sea was scowling, a little furrow appearing between his brows, and gritting his teeth by the pulse of his jaw. Jack was manning the wheel, or else he would have helped the lad out. Not that Will would have accepted his help, he was stubborn that way.

The weather was ghastly, rolling thunderheads covered the sky, bringing cold rain and rough winds. Jack was only just managing to steer the ship through the storm without trouble arising. He just hoped it stayed that way. He was aware that he should have been keeping an eye on the ocean, yet, as much as he tried, his gaze kept slipping back to the boy.

Jack grinned a crooked smile and realised that Will wasn't the only one who played the staring game. Jack was guilty of it also. Although, in Jack's defence, he was subtle. Unlike the lad who practically drooled and panted. Well, maybe not so much, but Jack would have liked to have seen that.

It was obvious they both shared the same desire for one another. Jack wasn't sure why he hadn't made a move. He didn't expect Will to make the first move, the lad was just a tad...naive. A little too soft around the edges, not jaded or experienced like Jack.

As if sensing Jack's thoughts about him Will looked up to the helm. A flash of brown eyes, that maddening flush of colour on his cheeks, a stumble as a wave battered the starboard side, and then a hesitant grin, lopsided and goofy, but somehow it charmed Jack immediately. He gripped the handles of the wheel firmly.

"Gibbs!" he called, never taking his eyes off Will. Will was likewise staring at Jack.

Gibbs was quick in shuffling over, the rocking of the ship hindered his approach but he played it cool and swayed with the ship, something all pirates learned to do very quickly. Will was the exception. "Cap'n?"

"Man the helm." Jack said. Wrenching his gaze from Will's to look at Gibbs.

Gibbs looked a little surprised, his eyes flickered between the ocean, Jack, and the wheel, before landing on Will who was swaying and clinging to the railing like some barnacle. He didn't say a word, Jack dared him to with his eyes, but the man was wise and nodded. Jack patted him on the shoulder.

"Good man."

The walk to Will's residing place was a journey in its own right. Jack was battered by sea spray, drenched with the fierce lash of rain, almost put his hip out swaying with the damned ship, and finally, after his trek, he reached the lad. Will was determinedly not looking in his direction.

"Alright, lad?" he asked.

Will nodded but the movement was abruptly stopped when a wave crashed over the railing and just about knocked him off his feet. He staggered and Jack's hands found purchase on his biceps, gripping firmly and holding him in place. Will grunted his thanks and Jack let go as quickly as he'd grabbed. Jack would have thought he was being snubbed if it wasn't for the blush on Will's cheeks. He wasn't being snubbed, rather fitfully ignored. It was amusing and he couldn't help but chuckle, low and rumbling.

Will sent him a curious look.

"Still haven't got yer sea legs, eh?" Jack played off his chuckle as mirth at Will's stumbling state. Apparently this didn't sit well with Will, for he jutted his jaw to one side and huffed. It only served to make him look all the more appealing.

"It's the storm." He told Jack, matter-of-fact.

"Aye! Ain't it always?" Jack grinned.

Will was momentarily speechless, before another wave battered over the railing, drenching them both in salty sea water. Jack didn't even flinch. Will, on the other hand, slipped on the deck and reached out on instinct for Jack's steadying hands.

Jack found the lad wrapping his arms around his neck, and he instantly circled his arms around Will's tapered waist, holding him upright. It was like some awkward, wet, entirely too pleasant hug.

The ship rocked. Will's pliant body sagged against his. The wind howled. Jack's arms tightened reflectively around him. Rain hissed. Will's heartbeat was directly over his, hammering and heady. And then someone was shouting, "Take it somewhere else!"

Will was the first to move, apparently embarrassed by the crew members words. Jack couldn't have cared less, he was used to the ways of a crew, and teasing was just one way a crew bonded. Will wasn't quite knowledgeable on the finer points of being in a crew just yet.

"Alright, lad?" Jack heard himself say once more, only this time it was gruffer yet softer all at the same time.

Will nodded. Despite the jeering from the crew member Will looked unfazed if only slightly flushed. Jack liked the blush on his cheeks, he wondered, absently, if it was hot on his skin. He had the sudden inane urge to reach out and touch, just to see. He quelled the desire. Instead he cleared his throat.

Will followed suit and cleared his throat also, and Jack had to admit it wasn't exactly comfortable between them in that passing moment. Shrugging off the uneasy pause between them Jack cocked up an eyebrow and stared Will down, much to his glee he found the lad blushing fitfully and looking out at the ocean, as if he were fascinated with the rolling, swelling waves.

"Let me show you something," Jack said suddenly, a grin playing at his lips.

Will looked like he expected Jack to pull something grotesque or terrifying from thin air. But nodded when Jack continued to watch him. "What?" he asked, his voice just a little too hesitant. Jack smirked inwardly, he kind of wished he had of had something more shocking to show the lad, instead he had something decidedly less amusing.

"I'll show you the way to walk on the ship, savvy?"

Will pursed his generous mouth into a line. "I can do it just fine." He said, curtly.

Jack hummed, "Hm? Let's see you walk to the starboard side then."

Will was adamant on proving Jack wrong. He squared his jaw, set his teeth, straightened his shoulders and then let go of the railing just a tad too tentatively. Jack watched as he took the first step across the deck. It was wobbly, like his legs were boneless, but Jack had to give him credit where due, it wasn't half as bad as he'd thought it would be. That is until Will took another step; a wave thundered against the hull of the ship, making it rise and crash, it was enough interruption for Will to lose his balance and Jack only just managed to dart forward and steady the lad with a hand to his elbow. Will shot him a look.

"I told you, I'm fine."

"Go on then, lad."

Will nodded, more to himself than to Jack, and Jack let go of his elbow. Will staggered three steps before sea spray was spat over the starboard side, drenching his already soaked clothing. Jack was acutely aware of how the lad's breeches and shirt stuck to his body like a second skin. He could see the outline of his thighs, slim but muscular, the lightly defined chest and abdomen and of course, Jack thought wryly, he could see the tight backside that was on clear display as Will made his clumsy way across the deck.

Will wasn't doing terribly. But he was doing one thing wrong, Jack noticed. He wasn't swaying with the ship, he was stiff and rigid. He needed limbering up, needed to learn how to sway, how to roll his hips, and Jack had the perfect way to teach him. He only hoped the lad would agree. Given his track record of sneaking peeking glances Jack's way, Jack thought little persuasion would be needed.

"Oi!" Jack called, gaining Will's attention from the other side of the ship. Jack walked over to him without incident and pointed at his chest. "You need training." He said, matter-of-factly.

Will opened his mouth to say something in return.

"Ah!" Jack cut him off. "You're not dancing with the ship, lad. You're moving out of time to her rhythm. You need to be in tune, in synchrony."

Will gave him a narrowed stare for his words and Jack almost laughed at his expression. "Meet me in my quarters at sundown."

"What for?"

"I'm going to show you how to dance." Jack said and then he was sauntering away back to the helm, leaving Will with his jaw hanging low.

#

Will was watching Jack with wide eyes, staring at the older man like he had sprouted a second head from his neck. Jack watched him back carefully, steadily. Until finally Will broke the silence.

"You can't be serious." He dead-panned.

"Never been more serious in me life, mate." Jack replied with a crooked grin.

Will gave him a blank look. "Dancing, Jack? You want to dance?"

"Aye!"

"And dancing will help me get my sea legs?" Will asked, then under his breath added, "I thought you weren't serious about the dancing part."

Jack moved away from the cot that was tucked in the corner of the cabin and walked over to Will step by step. He noticed the way ink black pupils dilated at his approach, eating away the dark brown, and could easily discern Will's breathing picking up pace. The lad was wanton, even if he wouldn't admit it. He wanted Jack just as much as Jack wanted him.

"It'll help you, aye." Jack said, quietly.

Will was watching Jack's approach like he thought he was going to be attacked, with wary eyes, but a tension that squared his shoulders and tightened his muscles. "There's no music." He said, randomly.

Jack hummed, "We dance to the ships motion, not to music. Savvy?"

Will narrowed his gaze but didn't flinch away when Jack reached him and they stood inches apart.

"What do I do?" Will wanted to know.

Jack paused for a beat, listened to the waves crashing against the ship, felt the sway of the ship under his feet, and said, with a straight face, "Start dancing."

"How?" was Will's petulant reply.

Jack mumbled under his breath before reaching out a hand to grasp Will's right wrist in his grip. Will let him, which was a slight shock, but then again, it really shouldn't have been if the inky blackness to his eyes was anything to go on. Jack coaxed Will's hand up onto his shoulder where Will gripped tentatively and loosely at Jack's shirt. Jack proceeded to bring Will's remaining hand onto his other shoulder and then reached out and took a steady, firm hold of the lads waist. It was tapered and slim. Jack instantly like the warmth of Will's skin seeping through the waistband of his breeches.

"Now," Jack muttered as he dragged a rather oddly compliant Will towards him so that they were a breath away, almost touching, but not quiet. "We dance." He said.

Will let out a little huff of noise that sounded to Jack's ears like an entreat. He smiled crookedly into Will's soft brown eyes and Will flickered a hesitant smile onto his lips in return.

"Follow me lead." Jack told. He moved a step back, cajoling Will into following him with a little tug. Will stepped clumsily forward, bumping their chests together, and Jack lost his breath. It appeared Will didn't fair so well either if his little pants were anything to go by.

Will shook his head with a grin on his lips, "I can't believe I'm dancing with you." He said, his tone mirthful.

"Loosen your movements up," Jack guided. Will pursed his lips like he wanted to say something more, but thought better of it at the last moment. "Aye, like that!" Jack crowed when Will relaxed into the slow dance.

They moved in a triangular formation. Occasionally Jack would pause to guide Will into the next move, or Will would bumble and tread on Jack's toes. Jack found it amusing the way the lad moved, he sort of tiptoed around Jack. Not so much dancing with him, more dancing away from him. All the while holding eye contact and sharing a smile. Jack liked his smile, it looked sweet and he had the desire to see if it tasted just as sweet. He didn't force Will into anything, as much as he'd have liked to have tasted Will's kiss.

"Sorry," Will stammered for the umpteenth time that night when he trod on Jack's toes again. Jack winked rakishly.

"Let the ship guide you, move with her movements. Sway with her. Dance."

"I am." Will commented.

"Make me believe that you're one with the ship." Jack sounded just a trifle touched in the head, but Will was laughing, a soft, low chuckle under his breath, so Jack thought it was okay that he sounded like a madman.

"How?" Will asked.

"Listen to the waves, find your footing and just glide."

Will sighed, a long breath that blew out his cheeks and ghosted over Jack's lips teasingly. He longed to pull the lad closer, until their hips were touching and their thighs also. He refrained. He'd let Will come to him.

Will gripped Jack's shoulders tighter, just a fraction, and he let his dark lashes flutter closed over his eyes for a pause as he listened. Then, he pressed closer to Jack, tantalisingly close, yet he was unreachable. Untouchable. Jack swayed his hips in time to the pounding of waves, and Will unconsciously mirrored him. It was a sight to behold. Will taken over completely by the dance they shared. His hips swaying back and forth sensually. He wrapped his arms more securely around Jack's shoulders and clung to him.

Jack almost jumped from his skin when Will's slim hips bumped against his, making fire leap in his bloodstream. A fire only Will could extinguish.

"That's it," Jack found himself saying. Whispering encouragement softly into the shell of Will's ear. Will made a noise very much like a contented sigh. Jack felt the younger man melt against him, still swaying in time to the waves.

Swell. Sway. Crash. Sway. And repeat.

Jack was entranced. Utterly captivated by Will's movements and he took the time to take it all in while the lad wasn't watching him. Will's generous mouth was curved into a small smile, his hair damp still from the battering of waves over the railing, it curled slightly and Jack didn't resist the temptation to reach up and brush a stray curl aside.

It earned him a breathy little noise from the man in his arms. A quiet sound of wanton desire. Jack liked the sound. It made his blood burn and his groin tighten.

Will opened his eyes, staring dazedly into Jack own dark stare. There was something a little like lust and a lot like apprehension in Will's stare. And Jack felt it only kind of him to take away some of the decision the lad had to make. Without asking with words, but asking with actions; a dip of his chin and a parting of his lips, Jack bent forward and Will lifted his face to meet the pirate midway.

The first brush of lips was so soft, feather-light, that Jack could have swore it never happened. That is until Will pushed his warmth, youthful body up against Jack and pressed a more insistent kiss to his mouth.

Will tasted spicy and sweet, and entirely too addicting. Jack could have kissed him all night. But alas the lad pulled away for a breath of air and appeared to get his wits about him. He flicked shy eyes up at Jack, who watched with a breathlessness that had everything to do with Will Turner's kiss, his lips, his hips against Jack's, and the answering hardness that was trapped between their bodies.

"Alright, lad?" Jack broke the silence first. Felt obligated to since he was the one who had caused it.

Will cocked a grin onto his lips, almost as lopsided as Jack's. "I think we should dance more often." He commented. And Jack gave a bark of laughter. He would definitely dance with Will again if it meant more sweet kisses and warm heat.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed, I know it was a bit of a tease. Please leave me some feedback if you feel so inclined, if not...As you were, mate! Much love! XXOO!**


End file.
